(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for the front mounting of pushbutton switching devices by means of a front ring screwed onto an external thread of the collar.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In command switches of the type mentioned above (German Petty Pat. No. 77 12 781), the diameter of the pushbutton is always smaller than the external screw thread of the collar onto which the front ring is screwed for front mounting. This means a loss of actuating area. It is an object of the invention to provide a pushbutton or command switch, the pushbutton actuating area of which is increased over known arrangements for front mounting.